Rufus Is Back
by peddie4evas
Summary: It is a one shot based in Season 2 when Jasper removes the hood of a strange dark figure and reveals Rufus. It has PEDDIE MOMENTS 3 For Neddie24Surviver's competition. Enjoy and Please Review.


A/N- This is for the Neddie24surviver contest, Rufus Returns. It is not the best thing I have written but it has been fun to write it.

This is based in season two; Jasper has just removed the hood to reveal Rufus. I

**Jerome's POV **

I was there, there when it happened, when he was unmasked. I only knew one thing right at this moment that this situation was not good. He was back, RUFUS was back. WE had a bad past, how he used me to get close to something. I know 5 other people that need to know that he is back, that we are all in danger. Slowly I pulled out my phone trying to take a picture as proof, proof that he was alive, that he was back. I clicked on the camera app quickly taking a picture. They say a picture holds a thousand words and the picture I just took, well the words for that picture are all negative. Rufus was getting closer and closer to Jasper but I knew I couldn't shout, run or help him in any way, because then both Trudy and I would then be in danger and no one else would know about him; it's not like Jasper would tell Fabian or the teachers about Rufus. He didn't know his past. Rufus slowly walked away after what looked like threatening Jasper and he got in the back of his black car. The car drove off into the distance leaving only the track marks, Jasper shouting, and me shaken at what I had just seen.

Later when I got back into Anubis House I went to find Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie. At first I thought what they don't know couldn't harm them but in this situation that is wrong what they didn't know COULD harm them. So I decided it was urgent as normal Eddie was in the lounge and the other girls were upstairs and the group I was looking for were in Fabian and Eddie's room.

'Hey Guys.' I said as I walked in to the room.

'Jerome we are a bit busy,' Nina stated

'Yeah, that means GET LOST Weasel.' Patricia raised her voice.

'This can't wait, there's something you need to know.' I said whilst closing the door. 'It's important'

'Ok what is it Jerome?' Fabian Asked

'Rufus, he's back!' I exclaimed getting out my phone to show the photo. 'Jasper and I'

Fabian cut me off 'Jasper?'

'Yes he was forced into it, threatened, and we think Trudy has been captured.' I explained.

**Patricia's POV**

Rufus is back! Wait I thought he was dead, we all thought that. I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I had heard enough he was back and more dangerous than ever.

'Guys I will see you later.' I stated whilst heading towards the door.

'Patricia, we really need to speak more about this.' Fabian suggested

'Well I really need to do homework' I snapped making a lie on the top of my head.

'Fine!' Fabian said giving up.

So I left the room and headed to the lounge. I knew enough. There was a mental person, well Rufus; out to get something and it will probably include us. As I got to the lounge I saw Eddie there I didn't bother to head there I just decided to sit and put on the TV.

'Yacker' He said noticing me, I just sent him a fake smile before reaching for the remote. But he reached for it to and, we both ended up arguing about who got it first. 'I got it first' he argued.

'No you didn't, I clearly did!' I responded. This argument continued for about another 5 minutes before I gave up and told him I couldn't be bothered anymore. I wasn't having a good day as I now knew someone I hated who if thought was dead was actually alive and searching for something that I (well Sibuna) were probably looking for as well.

'Patricia, I don't want to argue, OK.' Eddie whispered.

'Then why do you act like yourself I argued?' I questioned

'Really?' He responded 'I told you I liked you, I let down my force field but you, you did nothing you just stayed the same old you.'

'Eddie, I' I said

'I What, Patricia?' Eddie sighed leaving the room

'Eddie, I like you! What else do you want me to say?' I responded. 'I really like you!'

'What?' he questioned, coming closer towards me.

'Do I have to say it again?' I asked.

'I suppose not.' He answered drawing me close to make our lips touch. Slowly we drew apart. Even though I have had a bad day that definitely made it better.


End file.
